Dans un placard …
by I Am Numero Seven
Summary: Santana et Brittany se retrouve bloquées dans un placard tandis que leur professeur d'espagnol a des relations sexuelles avec sa femme dans la pièce adjacente … Brittana.


Titre : Dans un placard …

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages …

Pairing : Santana/ Brittany avec un fond de Will/Terri.

Résumé : Santana et Brittany se retrouve bloquées dans un placard tandis que leur professeur d'espagnol a des relations sexuelles avec sa femme dans la pièce adjacente …

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany marchait tranquillement vers leur salle d'espagnol en essayant de se faire les plus discrètes possible. En effet leurs actes n'étaient pas sans arrières pensées, elles avaient en tête d'entrer clandestinement dans la salle de Mr Schuester afin de lui dérober les sujets de la prochaine interrogation. Brittany avait réussi à avoir la clé grâce au concierge de leur lycée … Une fois la porte ouverte les deux cheerleaders rentrèrent dans la salle en silence avant de refermer discrètement la porte.<p>

« Bien maintenant cherchons ce contrôle » Annonça fièrement Santana.

Les deux lycéennes se mirent donc à la quête du papier tant désiré, cependant au bout de quelques minutes elles entendirent des pas qui se rapprochaient de la salle et elles reconnurent avec effroi la voix de leur professeur d'espagnol. Brittany tira son amie dans un placard qui se trouvait sur leur droite juste avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre Mr Schuester et une femme blonde.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment Terri ! »

Santana tourna sa tête vers la blonde qui se tenait derrière elle, et lui chuchota que c'était la femme de leur professeur, puis elle porta son attention sur le bureau qu'elle pouvait voir à travers la fente de la porte. Elle remercia le ciel qu'elle et Brittany était dans le noir, ainsi les deux occupants de la pièce ne pouvait les voir, contrairement à eux. La brune sentit son amie se rapprocher d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce, le corps de la blonde était à présent collé à celui de Santana. Cette dernière se concentrait aussi sur le couple Schuester, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser contre le bureau. Santana roula les yeux, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'être chez eux pour faire ça ? Cependant ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, bien au contraire … Les cheerleaders virent leur professeur enlever la chemise de sa femme et la jeter à travers la pièce.

Santana avala sa salive, ils n'allaient quand même pas … ? Et pourtant le couple était bien partie pour faire l'amour sur le bureau de Mr Schuester. Lorsque leur professeur se retrouva torse nu, la brune sentit les mains de Brittany le glisser sous son T-Shirt et caresser son ventre.

« Brittany … » Chuchota la lycéenne.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse de la part de la blonde, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Brittany contre son oreille, il était de plus en plus irrégulier, tout comme le sien. Santana se demanda si c'était dû à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ou aux mains de Brittany.

Face à elles, Mr Schuester avait laissé son pantalon tomber à ses pieds et sa femme se tenait prête face à lui, il s'approcha d'elle sournoisement tout comme la main de Brittany se glissa sous la culotte de Santana. Les doigts de la blonde se perdirent dans les plis de Santana, la faisant gémir au même moment que Terri … Mais la brune n'avait plus aucun intérêt à regarder son professeur s'envoyer en l'air avec sa femme dans sa salle de classe, elle laissa sa tête tomber derrière elle, sur l'épaule de Brittany, qui n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qui se passait dans la pièce non plus. La cheerleader se concentrait se le fait que sa main faisait beaucoup de bien à son amie qui commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Brittany resserra sa prise sur Santana lorsqu'elle inséra un doigt en elle. La brune sentait ses jambes trembler, elle posa donc sa main contre le mur pour essayer de se retenir tandis que son amie ajouta un deuxième doigt en elle. Lorsque Brittany mit son troisième doigt elle sentit que Santana n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle posa donc sa main sur la bouche de cette dernière pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse entendre, et en effet quelques mouvements plus loin la cheerleader gémit contre la paume de sa main. Les deux amis entendirent vaguement les adultes dans la pièce gémir à leur tour. Santana tentait de retrouver sa respiration alors que Brittany avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille, pour la maintenir après son orgasme.

Santana se tourna vers son nouvel amant le sourire aux lèvres, puis elle embrassa pour la première fois Brittany. La brune tira l'autre lycéenne contre elle tandis que leurs langues avaient commencé un ballet enflammé. Elles s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, sans se soucier que la salle d'espagnol était à nouveau vide. Elles ne se séparèrent que parce que la cloche du lycée les tira de leur cocon.

« Je crois qu'ils sont partis. » Dit Brittany, d'une voix roque.

Les deux cheerleaders tendirent l'oreille puis jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la salle, qui était bel et bien vide. Brittany embrassa la brune avant de déclarer avec le sourire qu'elle devait aller en cours.

« Tu peux pas partir, je ne t'ai pas rendu la pareille … Lui répondit Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une autre fois … »

La blonde posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur son amie avant de s'éclipser. Toujours dans le placard, Santana sourit, ho que oui il y aurait une autre fois … Il y aurait beaucoup d'autre fois, elle savait ce qu'il se passait réellement entre elle et Brittany mais elle n'était pas prête à arrêter.

Fin


End file.
